


[podfic] Liberal Usage of the Bro-Code

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk!Tim, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, drunk calling his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “You’re never going to guess who’s blood is on my shirt – similarly, this is not my shirt but these are my pants.”Written byHeartslogos.





	[podfic] Liberal Usage of the Bro-Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liberal Usage of the Bro-Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305247) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/luoftbc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hu9p8mye70h0joe/%5BDCU%5D%20Liberal%20Usage%20of%20the%20Bro-Code.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hu9p8mye70h0joe/%5BDCU%5D%20Liberal%20Usage%20of%20the%20Bro-Code.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Reena Jenkins'birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Heartslogos for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 


End file.
